Wheels of Fate
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Kasey Banes is a normal 17 year old girl, that is until she stays with her crazed alien hunter father Stoat Muldoon for the summer. In a rage she stumbles upon the Butt-Uglies and their human companions, eventually becoming a part of the team. 2TFruT/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BUM.

xXxXx

Why? Why did this have to happen. Did God think that this was funny? Was this some horrible nightmare? Seventeen year old Kasey Banes didn't know, but she was hoping it was definitely the latter. Sighing, she leaned against the marble counter, flinging her waist length dark brown hair over her shoulder as she listened to her mother talk about what her plans are going to be during the summer. The news...was definitely not the most appealing to her.

After a moment she held up her hands stopping her mother, she couldn't take listening to her anymore. "Whoa! Why the heck should I go? He's to preoccupied with hunting down 'alien scum' remember?"

Jennifer turned away from the dishes she was doing to look at her daughter with a stern look. "He's your father, Kasey."

"A father?" She scoffed, folding her arms across her chest, looking at her mother with disbelief. "What father goes hunting for aliens on their child's birthday? O-O-Or one who is to busy to say congratulations on winning second place on their child's very first science fair project because they're to damned preoccupied with their 'job'?"

No answer.

"Yeah, can't think of an answer can you?" Kasey shook her head and sat down on the chair at the kitchen table; she bit her lip, trying hard not to let the frustrated scream escape through her lips. "It's hard to let someone back in...when that one person has broken your heart on countless occasions, mom."

Her mother sighed, slowly making her way over to the table and pulling out a chair, she grabbed both of her daughter's hands within her own as she gave them a gently squeeze. "I know that Kasey...but...he is your father...could you PLEASE give him a second chance? For me?"

Kasey sighed laying her head down on the cold table, she was defeated. Could she really give a second chance to a man who has hurt her so many times? Could she handle being hurt again?


	2. Chapter 2

Three horrible days of riding on both a train and a bus from Whitecourt, Alberta to Nevada made Kasey wish she had gotten her licence earlier, though as soon as she found out where her father lived that she was wishing that this was all a big joke.

"The Nevada Desert? You live in the middle of no where?" Kasey exclaimed, her mouth agape as she looked at her father with a disbelieving look. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Afraid not Kasey. You should know that an alien hunting father, like me needs to be in an area where no civilian will come into contact with the dangerous aliens...or...come and find the secret base." Her father, stoat Muldoon proudly stated, punching the air for more emphasis. Quickly stopping when he finally noticed the most disgusted look that she could have mustered.

She shook her head, moving away from her father. "I see some things never change."

"What is that supposed to mean young lady?" Stoat asked, grabbing a few of her bags.

"Same thing that happens when you are doing your 'job'. You're going to be to damned preoccupied with finding 'alien scum' that you're not going to be spending time with me. As usual." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Kasey. I know I haven't really been there for you...but I do love you." Stoat replied. His voice breaking. Kasey felt guilty, it was the first time in five years since she's seen him, but she couldn't say sorry. She could not. She WOULD not.

"Well, you had a funny way of showing it." Tears threatened to spill down her face if she kept going. "If you want to be given a second chance of being an actual father...than show it...Cause I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to be in my life like a real father..."

With that being said she walked away, heading towards his fathers base with him quickly following behind her.

"Kasey." She stopped mid-stride and turned around only to smack right into her father's chest. His arms circling around her small frame, she tried to pull away but his grip was to strong. "Kasey...I know...I wasn't there to be a father for you at times...I missed seeing my little girl grow up...And I missed being a father to my little girl..."

Kasey realized that her father was on the verge of tears. His voice was proof of that. Slowly, she brought her arms up and wrapped them around her fathers waist, letting the tears she's been holding out. She missed him.

She really did miss him.

"I missed you so much dad." She whispered, unable to speak for fear of breaking down in front of her father. She felt his hold on her tighten slightly. "I...just wished you were around more..."

"I...wish I was too..." Stoat admitted, laying his head on top of hers.

The moment was gone as fast as it came when a familiar voice was heard from behind Stoat. "Muldoon...what are you doing? You know regulations."

"I do know regulations." Letting go of his daughter Stoat looked at the direction of the voice. "Dr. Hacksaw, this is my daughter Kasey. Kasey this is Dr. Hacksaw."

"Nice to meet you." Kasey smiled. Her smile faded when a cold look from the Doctor was sent her way.

"A pleasure. Even though Mr. Muldoon that this is your daughter, it does not give you authorization to come into the secret laboratory. I do not want her down here, she will get in the way."

Kasey's teeth grounded together as she decided that she was definitely not going to like this guy. The pompous know-it-all windbag was going to say something to the wrong person and he was going to get hurt, and she would be there laughing.

Stoat sighed, glancing between his boss and his daughter, after a moment he turned back to his daughter. "Kasey he's right you're not allowed, wait over by the entrance over there."

Kasey's eyebrows shot up. "And get dehydrated and probably end up in the hospital because of a heat stroke and not to mention a 3rd degree burn? Its hotter than all get out!"

"Quit your complaining and do what your father says." Dr. Hacksaw's voice drawled. Slowly turning her attention to her father's boss, giving him a death glare.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to quit complaining, you're not the one whose going to be stuck outside there Dr. Hacktwit?" Stoat couldn't believe his daughter's words towards his boss. He had never knew her to be so bold with her words. He had to admit he liked it.

The look on his bosses face becoming red with each passing second was positively hilarious. Stoat had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. However, this did not go unnoticed by the Doctor, a glare was sent his way which immediately shut the alien hunter up.

"Dr. Hacktwit?" The Doctor asked, looking at Kasey with a look of both anger and frustration. The young girl let a slight smirk play on her lips.

"I believe that's what I just said..."

Stoat decided to let his fatherly instincts take over as this was getting out of hand. "Uh, K-Kasey how about you take one of the hover-boards located in the van and go to one of my favourite places to eat."

"Sure. I don't want to impose..." Kasey replied, not averting her gaze from Dr. Hacksaw as she made her way over to the 'Muldoon-mobile'. Grabbing a hover-board, helmet as well as elbow and knee pads.

She looked at the board with reluctance. "I have never...done this before..."

She felt someones hand on her shoulder, she knew it was her father. Her face began heating up in embarrassment as her father explained how to activate the hover-board. "Just press the 'ON' button on the bottom of the hover-board."

'My dog could do this in her sleep...' That was embarrassing, though it was her first time ever using a hover-board. No one could blame her...could they?

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome. Now you have fun at Quantum Burgers now you hear?" Than after a moment's thought he added; "And don't forget to look both ways before crossing the street..."

Kasey abruptly stopped what she was doing, slowly turning around she sent a glare his way. "Uh...what do you take me for?"

"A moron..." Dr. Hacksaw muttered to himself, folding his arms across his chest.

"I heard that Hacktwit." Kasey said the last word with more emphasis as she made her remark to the older gentleman.

"Well, that is just splendid. Do you want a reward for that?"

"From you?" She scoffed, eyebrows raising. "Not until hell freezes over."

"Huh, don't you have some place to be?"

She gave him a fake pout. "Aw, can't win a remark showdown with a 17 year old Hacktwit? And as I recall, I'm supposed to be HERE with my FATHER on my summer's VACATION! Not being kicked out because of his boss, who apparently has his ego sticking so far up his ass its affecting his brain!"

"Why you little-!"

"Uh, Kasey...honey, sweetheart cupcake...you better go, I'll come and pick you up." Stoat's face was red, as he tried to break up the two for the second time in an hour.

She scoffed, hastily putting on her helmet and elbow and knee pads; kneeling down she turned the hover-board on. "Don't bother...I might be back on the train heading to mom's again. I knew this was such a waste of time..."

"Yes...go back..." Hacksaw snickered.

'Okay, this guy really needs to take a happy pill.'

"Kasey! I will come and pick you up in a couple hours alright?"

"Fine." Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she began making her way towards the path that would lead her to civilization, as she continued her way she heard her father once more;

"Remember Kasey; if you see an alien contact me and stay away from the alien scum! They are dangerous and will stop at nothing to eat your brain..., if they try tell them your father, Stoat Muldoon Alien Hunter will come rescue you!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys we're going to Quantum Burgers, you guys want anything?" Angela asked as she grabbed a notepad and pen on the counter behind her, getting ready to write down what the Martians wanted.

Of course Do-Wah was the first one to answer. "Oh. Uh, I want a double...NO! A...triple Chili cheese burger with the works...a large fry and a large strawberry-vanilla shake, yeah."

"Okay..." Angela slowly replied as she finished writing down what he wanted before looking at 2-T and B-Bop. "'Kay, whose ne-?"

"I am!" B=Bop interjected before Angela could finish her sentence; which resulted in a cold glare being sent his way. Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck he continued slowly with his order. "Uh, the same thing as Do-Wah, but hold the pickles, a large onion ring...and a large chocolate shake, please!"

"Alright." Angela looked at 2-T. "You're up 2-T."

"Always the last one with the end of the stick." 2-T rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"What would you like 2-T?"

"Um, I would like a double chili cheese burger with EXTRA cheese, a large strawberry-kiwi slushie and...a large fry, please!"

"Alright, if there isn't anything else you Martians want we should probably get going before it closes."

"Heh, wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing would it?" B-Bop asked, a smirk forming.

Mike rolled his eyes, and Angela sighed. "You know...one of these days you guys are going to be getting caught and more than likely, we'll be there with you."

2-T shrugged it off. "Oh, you kids worry to much. We wouldn't get caught...but uh...we are getting hungry so could you...?"

Taking the hint their human companions jumped onto their hover-boards, bading their alien friends good-bye as they took off out of their hide-out. Once they were gone, B-Bop turned to 2-T and Do-Wah as a smirk formed on his face.

"So, my fellow Martians...what should we do while we wait?"

2-T and Do-Wah exchanged glances before a smirk formed on their faces as well as the same thought crossed their minds.

"VIDEO GAMES!" They yelled in unison.

**~XXX~**

Kasey sighed yet again as she stirred her shake with a straw. Two hours after leaving her fathers Si-low, she was beginning to wonder if her father forgot about her.

Wouldn't be surprising to say the least.

The sound of voices brought her out of her never-ending thoughts. Looking over she noticed three kids coming towards the Burger joint; all three were riding on their hover-board, but her attention was diverted when she heard the burger jock talking to her, rolling her eyes she slowly turned her head and sure enough there was Ronald the Burger Jock making his way over to her, arms failing and all.

"Oh my Gosh! You're my hero's daughter! You're Stoat Muldoon's daughter. How does it feel like to have him as your dad? I bet you want to be an alien hunter just like him!"

The three kids looked over at her, eyebrows raised. Kasey gritted her teeth as she took another sip of her drink before standing up. "Unfortunately I am. Yeah, I'll want to be an alien hunter when hell freezes over."

With that being said Kasey threw her garbage into the garbage can and quickly took her leave, she couldn't take that guy anymore. Digging into her pocket she took out her iPod, placing the ear-buds in her ears as she took off down the sidewalk, ignoring the glances she was receiving.

"Since when did Muldoon have a daughter?" Cedric asked, raising a quizical eyebrow after listening to Ronald talk to her like she was the best thing on the Earth. Mike was staring in the direction that Kasey had walked down, a dazed expression on his face.

Angela sighed, rolling her eyes as she nudged Mike in the ribs which caused him to blink a couple time and double over in pain, clutching his side. "Why'd you do that for?"

"You are worse then the martians when it comes to women. Seriously!" Angela scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why would you care?" Mike asked, stepping in front of Angela, a thought entered his mind as a smile tugged at his lips. "Oh, oh oh. I get it. you're jealous!"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "I am NOT jealous."

Cedric of course had to put his two cents worth in. "Yeah...you are."

Eyes narrowing she stalked off from the two boys as she walked up to the counter, placing her order, muttering to herself about how boys will go Gaga for a girl, like dog will start going crazy for a bone. It was absolutely pathetic.

Cedric and Mike sat down, as they did so a thought entered Mike's mind. "Hey, she said that she didn't want to do what Muldoon does...but, would she if she actually MET an alien?"

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking..."

"And what would that be?" Mike tilted his head to the side, a smirk gracefully making it's way to his face.

"You want her to meet the martians don't you?" Cedric asked, eyes widening in surprise when he realized that Mike was nodding. "Wha-? I don't...Mike...you don't even know her!"

"What's the problem, Ced? She sounds like a pretty fine gal to me." He chuckled, sighing with content. "Also...I think you've been hanging around Angela to long...


	4. Chapter 4

"We can't necessarily go up to her and say 'hey, I know you don't know use and everything. But after hearing how you don't want to be like your dad would you like to meet an actual alien?'."

Mike admitted it was true, they couldn't necessarily do that, unless...

"Well, let's get to know her then."

Angela sighed, feeling defeated. "I don't like this..."

"You don't like anything." Mike said, rolling his eyes, "Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

She gave him a droll stare, "Behind something called 'Common Sense'."

"Pfft! We're not doing anything wrong, are we? I mean, we're going to be doing a courtesy of showing her around the city, by the looks of it, she doesn't look like she's from these parts."

Angela had to admit, they weren't necessarily going to be doing anything wrong. But a foreboding feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, and stayed there. What would happen if she did find out about the butt-uglies? It could be a recipe for disaster. Though, at the same time, she would love to have another girl to talk with instead of the same guy talk all the time. It did get somewhat annoying and boring after awhile.

"Are you coming, Ange?" She blinked, coming out of her reverie when she heard Cedric's voice.

"Uh, yeah."

When they got back to Zaps Cedric was the first one to say something. "Did you know that Stoat Muldoon dot com has a daughter?"

Their jaw dropped. "He has a daughter? She's not as crazy about alien hunting alien scum, is she?" B-Bop asked.

Mike laughed, "No. She's not. Ronald started to get all giddy when trying to talk to her, asking her how she felt about being the daughter of the greatest alien hunter."

"Yeah," Cedric cut in, "She said unfortunately she was, and that she would become an alien hunter when hell froze over." He grinned, "I like her."

"How do you know it's not a trick?"

"I don't 2T." Mike shrugged, "But what I do know is that she doesn't seem like the type to go crazy if she ever met an alien."

The three martians gave him a dubious look. They didn't like where this was going. "What are you suggesting, Mike?"

"I'm suggesting that we should meet her. 2T are you still working on the particle subatronic thingie?"

2T rolled his eyes. "It's called a Particle Subatronic Neutralizer. It can change our forms for at least six earth hours. It can be anything we wish, including humans."

The smirk and the twinkling in Mike's eyes indicated that 2T should have kept his yap shut. He narrowed his eyes at the teenage boy. "No. We are not using it so we can chase down Muldoon's daughter."

"I agree with 2T, Mike." Angela spoke up. "We don't know what she's really like, and during this time I'd rather not expose them—even if they are human—so you guys can meet her. I mean, what happens if she's just like Muldoon?"

"Uh, yeah, if she's Muldoon's daughter she may be equally nutty." Doo-Wah added, always trying to impress Angela.

"Come on guys! Let's at least give her a chance at least. And where 2T said that it lasts for about six hours we can find out about her and not have to worry about exposing the martians."

B-Bop had to laugh, "Most of the time 2T's work isn't necessarily...perfection."

"You know I am right here." 2T frowned, "And you can do better?"

B-Bop smirked, "Don't tempt me."

"Okay, so are you guys in?"

The martians exchanged glances, silently making their decision on the current suggestion being made. They shrugged, feeling a bit defeated. Usually whenever the kids made up their minds about something it was almost impossible to deter them.

How they wished they could be children again, their time as kids seemed so carefree. That is what they saw with most people on Earth. Carefree.

B-Bop sighed, "Fine. But if she finds out about us and goes haywire I WILL be using one of the Mind Wipe Crystals."

"Yes!" Both Mike and Cedric exclaimed, giving each other a high-five.

xXxXx

Kasey sat on an empty bench, glancing at her watch. All in all, she was not impressed. Not whatsoever. Shaking her head she got up. She should never have let her mother talk her into this; she _didn't_ want to be here. It was so embarrassing with people knowing that her father was a crazed alien hunting nutcase.

She rubbed her face vigorously in frustration. Seriously, they probably wondered if she was really that messed up too. She sighed; either that or they pitied her.

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she reached the locket that was hidden down her shirt, opened it and looked at it, "Oh, Collin...I miss you...come back safe."

"Who's Collin?" She gasped, snapping her head at hearing the voice. A man, appearing to be in his early to mid 20's looked at her; his hands were up in a somewhat surrendering sign. "Sorry about scaring you."

She let out a relieved breath, placing the pendant back in her shirt. "It's okay." She looked away, "Collin is my step-brother."

The man with electric blue hair gestured to beside her on the bench, wordlessly asking permission to sit beside her, she nodded. Kasey watched as he sat there. His bright blue eyes twinkling a bit as he looked at her. "So, where is he?"

She sighed, averting her eyes from the stranger sitting beside her. Normally she wouldn't be even giving someone she didn't know the time of day, but she did with him. She smiled a sad smile, "He's in the Canadian Army, he has been deployed overseas for the past eighteen months. I'm worried about him."

He looked away for a bit, but looked back up and smiled. "I'm sure he's gonna be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm in the military myself, albeit a different country...but still."

"Really? What do you do?"

"I'm a weapon's analysis and technical engineer."

"Impressive."

"What about your brother? What does he do?"

"He's Lieutenant-Colonel Collin Banes. He is a mechanical engineer."

"Impressive." The man said with a hint of a smile on his face. Kasey glanced at him, looking over his chiseled looks. She had to admit, he was pretty good looking.

"So, what's your name, babe?"

She raised a brow when he used the name 'babe'. "Kasey. Kasey Banes. You?"

"I am 2T FruT."

"That's...different." She said slowly, trying to keep the shock and amusement off of her face.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Uh, yeah...my parents like weird names."

She blew air, not commenting, though nodding her head in agreement. She looked at the sky as 2T asked his next question. "So, I've heard that your Stoat Muldoon's daughter?"

She visibly cringed. "News travels fast..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Is it really that bad?"

She looked at him with a mix of disgust and disbelief, "That bad? It's horrible! Do you know how embarrassing it is to know that everyone knows you're the offspring of a nutcase?"

He raised a brow, "Wow, that's rough."

"Not really. Not for what he's put me and my family through."

Before anything else could be said, her father came over the speaker. "Kasey Banes, your father Stoat Muldoon, alien hunter is here to pick you up."

She rolled her eyes, shoulders sagging visibly. She sent 2T a not so impressed smirk. "Speak of the devil." She stood up, turning to 2T before speaking again, "Anyway, nice to meet you 2T. See you around."

He nodded as well, "You as well. Take care."

She waved as she climbed up the steps to the hover van. And once it was out of sight, B-Bop, Do-Wah, Mike, Cedric, and Angela came out from the alleyway, "So, what do you think of her 2T?"

"Well, she's not overtly fond of her father's choice of profession, that's for sure. I believe she's nice though, a little shy."

Mike turned to Angela, a triumphant look on his face, "And you were saying?"

She rolled her eyes, she growled. "It still doesn't prove anything."


	5. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey guys!

I know that some of you have probably been waiting for an update from me for awhile and I do apologize. I just wanted to say that ALL of my fics on this site is being taken down and re-uploaded onto wattpad.

Look for ShiningGalaxy

If you're interested just search for me there or go to my profile to look me up. I would've put a link up here but won't let me...

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
